Pokemon OC Story: Jouney Through Sinho
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: Join My OC Blue Moon Rose as she travels across the Sinho region with her parnter Leafeon. Meets new friends, battles new and old enemies, New Contests and New Pokemon Parnters! In-Progress! Please No Bad Reviews if I have spelt something wrong or such please politly point it out Thx. Rated T just in case.


Dreamcloud: Hi everyone its Bluespirit here bring you another Pokémon OC story.

* * *

I got off the boat from the Lil region I was back in my home region of Sinnoh.

Oh my name is Blue, Blue Rose and I'm on a journey to be a contest top coordinator.

I have Light Blue hair, Twilight Blue eyes. I wear a Blue and Black shirt and a Red and Black skirt. My hair is in plaits. I had a Blue and Black sidebag too as well as Blue and red joggers.

I competed in the Lil regions contest and at the Grand Festival I came second. My friends and I travelled around the Lil region for nine years.

A coordinator named Skyla won and got the title of Top Coordinator.

I'm travelling by myself this time.

My friends are staying back in the Lil region.

I had my team of Leafeon, Gallade, Espeon, Togikiss, Dragonair, Vaporeon and recently before I left Lil I got a Pokemon egg. I had left my Shiftry back at home.

I walked into Twinleaf town and looked around.

I walked out Twinleaf town a few minutes later and onto route 201.

I let Leafeon out.

"Hey Leafeon here we are in the Sinnoh region." I said happily.

"Leaf!" Leafeon said happily.

We started to walk to Sandgem town.

Soon we were there.

I looked around and saw aloud of houses.

We walked around for a bit then saw a laboratory.

We walked towards it and stopped at the gate.

I opened it and we continued to the door.

I stopped at the door and knocked.

A man opened the door.

"Hello may I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Blue I'm a friend Of Prof. Lilly for the Lil region." I said. "Your Prof. Rowan right?"

"Yes." He said. "I have met Prof. Lilly how is she?"

"Good." I said.

"Leaf?" Leafeon asked.

"Oh this is my partner Leafeon." I said.

"Good to met the both of you." He said. "Please come in."

We walked in and saw a boy looking at three Pokemon.

"This is my assistant Lucas." Prof. Rowan said.

Lucas turned to us.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." He said.

Soon Leafeon and I left.

We walked to the Pokemon centre.

I held my egg in my hands.

We walked in and went over to Nurse Joy.

"Hello and Welcome to the Pokemon centre." She said. "How may I help you?"

"Can you look after my Pokemon please?" I asked.

"Sure that is what I do." She said.

I returned Leafeon and gave Nurse Joy my six Pokeballs.

"Can you also have a look at my Pokemon Egg?" I asked.

"Of course."

I gave her the egg too.

After a few minutes she gave me back my Pokeballs.

Then my egg.

"Your Pokemon are all better and your egg is doing well." She said. "It will hatch soon too."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I said. "Oh and are there any room left to stay in here?"

"Yes one."

She got out the key and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked up the stairs with the egg and my bag and opened the door.

There were two beds and one had a bag on it.

I went over and sat on the other. I put the egg on the bed side table and let Leafeon back out.

"Leaf!" Leafeon said.

Just then a girl came out of the bathroom.

"Hello." I said. "My name is Blue."

"Hi I'm Katie." She said.

"Leaf!" Leafeon said.

"Oh this is my partner Leafeon." I said.

"This is my partner Pichu." She said.

A small, cute Pichu jumped up and onto Katie's head.

"Pichu!" It said.

I smiled.

"Are you a trainer or coordinator?" Katie asked.

"Coordinator what about you?" I asked.

"I'm a coordinator too." She said.

"What Pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"I'll show you." She said. "Come on."

We walked out the door and outside.

"Ok guys come on out!" She said.

Pichu stood infront of Katie and lights went around it.

A Dragonair, Shiftry, Espeon, Gallade and Vaporeon appeared.

"Wow cool!" I said.

"What about you?" Katie asked.

"Here I'll show you my team too."

Leafeon stood infront of me and my team appeared.

Leafeon, Gallade, Espeon, Togikiss, Dragonair and Vaporeon.

"We pretty much have the same team!" Katie said.

"Hey Katie how about we have a battle in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Katie said.

We called back our Pokemon and then walked back up and into our room.

I changed into my pj's and got into bed.

Leafeon jumped up and lied at the end.

Before going to sleep I took out my necklace that had a Blue rose on it.

"What's that Blue?" Katie asked.

"Something I got a while ago." I said.

I took off my hat forgetting about my Eevee ears.

"Hey why do you have Eevee ears?" She asked.

I quickly freaked out.

"Ahh!" I sort of yelled. "I totally forgot!"

"What?" She asked "What did you forget?"

"I haven't taken my hat off in such a long time I forgot out my ears!" I sort of yelled going under the covers.

"Why do you have them?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I said. "I was made promised not to."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't..." I said. "But you have to promise to not tell anyone I have Eevee ears please?"

"Sure!" She said.

I sighed.

"I guess I can tell you..." I said. "I got them in the Lil region."

"I was travelling with my friends Jewel and Kate and I met a girl named Bella and a girl named Nadia." I said coming out from under the covers. "The day I met them they gave me, Jewel my brother Drew, May and sky powers to turn into Pokemon."

"I got turned into a Eevee." I said. "We then travelled the Lil region together help people and Pokemon."

"Wow Blue I can't believe it." Katie said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"But what is the necklace for?"

"Well when I put it on like this." I said putting it on. "I turn into Eevee."

I turned to Eevee.

I took it off and turned to normal.

"Wow!" She said.

"Well goodnight." I said. "I'll see you in the morning."

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I awoke in the morning and saw my egg light up.

"Huh?"

It lit up again.

I got up and picked it up.

Leafeon woke up.

I quickly put my hat on and ran downstairs being careful not to trip and to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy!" I said running over to her. "My egg it's lighting up!"

"Oh My Hurry Please Pass it here!" She said.

I quickly gave it to her.

We ran down the hall and into a small room.

She took off the lid and put it down next to it.

The egg keep lighting up.

Soon the egg light up and kept lit up.

A few moments a cute little Vulpix appeared but she wasn't the normal red vulpix, she was Gold.

"Wow looks like you got yourself a shiny vulpix!" Nurse Joy said.

"Vul!" Vulpix said.

"Hello Vulpix." I said.

I petted Vulpix on the head softly.

"You're so cute." I said.

"Blue I just need to make sure Vulpix is healthy then you can have her." Nurse Joy said.

I nodded.

After a few minutes Nurse Joy stepped away from Vulpix.

"All done." She said.

I picked up Vulpix.

"Vul!" It said as it licked me.

I giggled slightly.

"Vulpix would you like to come with me?" I asked.

"Vul!" She said.

I got out a Pokeball and tapped it on Vulpix's head.

It shook three times then sparkles went around it.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I said.

"You're Welcome." She said.

I went back up stairs to see Katie with Leafeon when I walked in my room.

"Hi!" I said. "We still up for that battle?"

"You bet!"

I quickly changed and got my bag.

"Ok ready let's go."

Katie, Leafeon and I walked out and to the battle field.

"How about 3 on 3?" Katie asked.

"Sure." I said. "Ok Let's go Leafeon."

Leafeon jumped onto the battle field.

"Ok Espeon let's go!" She said.

Espeon appeared.

"Espeon!" Espeon said.

"You can go first Blue." Katie said.

"Leafeon get going with quick attack!" I said.

Leafeon started to run forward.

Soon Leafeon was close enough to Espeon.

"Okay Leafeon now use Energy Ball!" I said.

Leafeon launched the attack at Espeon then it hit.

"Nice Blue." She said. "But now it my turn, Espeon Physic on Leafeon."

The jewel on Espeon's head lit up and Leafeon got lifted up into the air.

"LEAFEON!" I yelled.

'I have to find a way to stop this attack.' I thought.

"Leafeon Magical Leaf into Energy Ball." I said.

Leafeon launched both moves and they came together and hit Espeon.

Leafeon was flying towards the ground.

"Leafeon magical leaf on the ground."

Leafeon's magical leaf hit the ground and made a soft landing place for Leafeon.

Leafeon hit the leaves and jumped off them and landed on the ground almost perfect.

"Okay Leafeon Quick attack into bite!" I yelled.

Leafeon launched at Espeon.

"Espeon dodge!" Katie yelled.

Espeon just dodged.

I clenched my fists.

"Shadowball!" We both yelled.

Both Shadowballs launched at the same time.

It was a big explosion.

The wind was very strong.

When it cleared both Pokemon were unable to battle.

After the battle finished I won just...

I knew Katie would be entering the Jubilife contest.

"Great job Katie." I said walking up to her smiling.

"Thanks." She said. "But you won."

"I know but I only won just." I said.

The next day before I left I checked the Contest Website.

"Hi to all the Coordinators out there." Marian said. "As you know the Jubilife contest is coming up and we can't wait to see all the Pokemon here!"

The video finished after a few minutes.

I got up and headed out the door.

I first let Leafeon out of her Pokeball.

"Leafeon ready to go?" I asked.

"Leaf!"

We walked out of Jubilife and onto route 202.

I got out my Xtransceiver and called Nadia.

"Hi Blue what's up?" Nadia said.

"Hey Nadia how are you and everyone?" I asked.

Just then Jewel and Sky appeared on Xtransceiver.

"Hey Sky and Jewel!" I said happily.

"Hey Blue!" They said.

"How is everyone?"

"Good." Nadia said. "How is the Sinnoh region?"

"Awesome I'm on my way to Jubilife city." I said.

"Nice Blue." Sky said. "I hope you do well in your first contest!"

"Me too." Jewel said.

"Don't forget us." I heard Gary, Bella, Drew and May say.

"Look I have to go say hi to the others for me." I said.

"Bye!" Jewel, Sky and Nadia said.

I put my Xtransceiver away.

Jubilife city was a day away and if I hurried we could be there by tonight.

The contest was two days away so I had to get there soon to start training.

WHEN I GOT TO JUBILIFE CITY POKEMON CENTER.

I walked in the Pokemon centre and over to nurse joy. It was still pretty early when I go there it was about 5pm.

"Hi nurse Joy can you look after my Pokemon for me?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said. "I'll be back in a bit to get them I just have to go and register for the contest."

She nodded as I ran out and over to the contest hall.

When I walked in I saw a lady at the counter.

I walked over to her.

"Hi I would like to enter the contest." I said.

"Oh course I just need to see your pass." She said.

"Oh but the problem is I only have a contest pass for the Lil region."

"Okay must mean it's your first contest here."

She said. "I just need your Pokedex."

I nodded, pulling it out of my bag and giving it to her.

She took it and put it in a slot in the desk that she was sitting at.

My information came up on the screen above her.

She took it back out and gave it back to me.

"You all registered." She said pulling out a tray that had on it and giving it to me. "Here is a ribbon case, your contest pass, ball capsule and rules with the seals inside."

I took them and smiled.

"What time is the contest tomorrow by the way?" I said.

"3:00pm." She said.

"Thanks." I said walking away and back to the pokemon centre.

I walked over to nurse joy.

She looked at me and turned around and then back at me with my pokeballs.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks oh and are there any rooms left?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. Taking out a key.

I took it.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I said.

"Leafeon come on out!" I said as I threw her pokeball in the air and she came out.

"Leaf! Leafeon!"

We walked upstairs and into the room.

I saw that no one there and sat on the bed on the right.

I put my stuff down and sat on my bed.

It was about 6:30pm now and I was getting a bit hungry.

"Hey Leafeon you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Leaf!" Leafeon said.

I opened my backpack and took out my pokemon food.

I took off the lid and found I didn't have much left.

"Oh Leafeon we are going to have to go and get some supplies." I said getting some food out the and giving it to Leafeon.

"Oh that reminds me!" I said getting a pokeball out of my bag.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon said excitedly as she haven't meet this pokemon before.

"Vulpix come on out!" I called as I threw the pokeball up.

A Gold vulpix appeared out of the light.

"Hey Vulpix." I said as she turned around.

"Vulpix!" She said jumping onto my lap.

"Vulpix meet Leafeon." I said pointing to Leafeon.

"Leaf!"

Leafeon jumped onto the bed next to me.

"Vul?" Vulpix asked.

"Here Vulpix."

I got out a bit of Pokemon food. I mashed it up before giving it to Vulpix.

Vulpix happily ate it.

"Well Vulpix me and Leafeon are going to go and get something to eat." I said picking up Vulpix's pokeball. "Return Vulpix"

When I got back I saw a backpack was one the other bed.

I went over and sat on my bed, taking out my Ribbons for the Lil region and smiling.

There was a blue ribbon with black stripes and a pink jewel holding the ribbon together.

'That was from the Pago city.' I thought and smiled.

I looked at the second ribbon I won it was Pink with a blue line down the middle and a black jewel holding it together.

Just then my room mate came out of the bathroom.

I looked up and saw it was Kate.

'Hey Katie!' I said and smiled.

'Blue!' She said and looked down at my ribbons. 'What are those?'

'These are my ribbons from the Lil region.' I explained and she came over and looked at them.

'That one is the first ribbon I ever won.' I said and pointed to the Pago ribbon.

After I told her which ribbon was which I went to bed.

The next morning I got up and saw that Kate was still sleeping as was Leafeon.

I quietly got changed and went downstairs.

I got breakfast and went over and sat down.

I drank some of my coffee and then ate my cereal.

I finished breakfast and went back upstairs to find that Kate wasn't up but Leafeon was.

Leafeon sat on the bed, licking a fore paw.

'Hey Leafeon.' I said and walked through the door.

'Leaf!' She said and smiled.

I walked over to the bed and I padded her head. I opened my bag and pulled out some Pokemon food and gave it to Leafeon.

'Leafeon!' Leafeon said and started to eat the food.

After Leafeon and I went outside to the battle fields.

'Okay Gallade I chose you!' I yelled and Gallade appeared.

Gallade appeared and turned around.

'Ok Gallade use Heal Pulse!' I yelled and Gallade turned around.

A pink stripe of light went across the field.

'Okay Gallade now use Psycho Cut!'

'Gal-lade!' Then Gallade used Psycho cut and the green light hit the pink light making sparks fly everywhere.

'Leaf!' Leafeon said.

After our training session it was 2:30pm and we headed upstairs.

We entered the room and saw Katie was just getting up.

'What time is it?' She asked.

'Almost 2:30pm.' I answered.

'What?!' She screamed, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

She came out ten minutes later and smiled.

'Come on let's go.' I said, grabbing her arm and we walked out the door with Leafeon behide us with Pichu on her back.

When we got there we were let through by the lady at the counter.

I changed into a light blue dress that went down to my knees and it had a black rim and bow. I wore high heels that were black with a blue bow and little bits of blue on it. My hair was in a plait down my back.

Katie wore a Lilac dress and red shoes.

We walked into the trainer's room and looked around. There were dozens of coordinators.

Just then my Xtransceiver got a call.

I left the room and stood out in the hall. I accepted the call and Jewel, Sky and Nardia appeared on screen.

'Hey guys what's up?' I asked. 'My contest is just about to start!'

'We just wanted to wish you good luck!' Jewel said.

'Hey thanks!' I smiled.

'Do your best and remember to keep calm!' Sky said.

'I know Sky.' I said and giggled.

Just then I heard Marian's voice.

'We better go...' Nardia started.

'Good Luck.' Suddenly everyone appeared on screen smiling.

'Thanks!' I said and ended the call.

I walked into the trainer's room and heard my name.

'Yeah?' I asked and a guy walked up to me with a clipboard.

'You're up first.' He said and walked off.

Suddenly I started to feel nervous and a little scared. I left the room and walked down the corridor and waited behide the curtain that lead to the stage. I got out Gallade's Pokeball and put the ball capsule on it. I then put the green cross on the capsule.

Then I heard Marian's voice again.

'Okay please welcome our first contestant, she comes from the Lil region, she came second in the Lil grand festival then she disappeared for eight years, now she is here in Sinnoh, please welcome Blue Rose from Lilly town!' Marian yelled and the curtains opened.

I looked out and saw alot of people all cheering.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I then smiled, opening my eyes and ran out.

'Okay.' I said and put my left hand up, holding the pokeball. 'Gallade the stage is yours and it is time for you to shine once more!'

I felt so excited as I said those word.

I twirled around and then threw the pokeball in the air above me and it twirled. The first thing that came out of the pokeball was the green lines that went everywhere. Gallade appeared in the middle of them.

'Gal!' Gallade started and put his hands up like he was going to attack. 'lade!'

The seal explode and sparkles went everywhere.

'Wow what a wonderful entrance from our coordinator and pokemon!' I heard Marian say.

I couldn't help but blush abit, I mean I hadn't competed in a contest in over seven years.

'Gallade start off with Heal Pulse!' I ordered, as my left arm went forwarded and my palm went outwards.

'Gallade!' Gallade launched the attack and a pink light went around the room much like the seal.

'Okay now use Psycho Cut!' I ordered and smiled.

'Just like the old times.' I thought.

'Gal!' Gallade launched the attack his arms glowed green and he hit the Heal Pulse making it explode in sparkles.

'Wow!' Mairan said.

'Okay now use light screen!' I said.

Just then a yellow shield came up around Gallade and he started to float.

'Okay Gallade, Confusion then Teleport!'

Gallade's arms went pink and the box started glowing. Just then there was a bang and the box explode. Everyone gasped as they thought Gallade had still been in there.

I extended my right arm and Gallade appeared at the end of it. Just then the explosion turned to smoke and sparkles.

Gallade stopped floating and landed next to me. We bowed and smiled.

'Wow what a performance let's turn to our judges!' Marian said.

Mr. Contesta got up and smiled.

'It's nice to see Gallade and Blue working well after their performance in the Lil grand festival all those years go!' He said and sat back down.

Mr. Sukizo stood next.

'Yes Remarkable.'

Last Nurse Joy stood.

'Blue and Gallade's performance was beautiful and exciting.'

Then Gallade and I left the stage.

We entered the hallway and I turned to Gallade.

'Great Job Gallade!' I said.

'Gallade!' He said and smiled.

We stopped outside the trainer's room and I called Nardia.

'Hello?' She asked as she answered.

'Hey how were we?' I asked nervously.

I heard her yell something to the others and then Drew and Bella came on screen.

'Great Job Blue!' Bella said and squealed.

'Thanks!' I said and blushed a bit.

'Still blushing from compliments sis?' Drew asked.

I turned to Bella and glared at her.

She nodded and I heard a smack and Drew fell forward a bit.

'Thank you Bella.' I said.

'You're welcome.' She said.

I smiled and then I heard Marian's voice from the trainer's room.

'I better go!' I said and Bella, Drew and Nardia waved and then hung up.

I entered the room and saw I missed the other performances.

I walked over to Katie.

'How was your performance?' I asked.

'I was okay.' She said.

'Okay here are the lucky four going onto the next round.' Marian said and she disappeared.

The screen went to a green background and then my face appeared.

'I'm going on!' I said and smiled.

Then Katie appeared.

'High Five!' We said and high fived.

Then two guys appeared on screen. One had brown hair while the other looked alot like Drew.

'Okay let's see our match ups!' Marian said and I was matched against the guy that looked like Drew.

'Okay looks like I'm first.' I said and swallowed.

I walked away from the trainer's room with Gallade and then stopped.

'Okay Gallade thanks.' I said and returned Gallade.

I took out Vaporeon's Pokeball and put the ball capsule on it and then a seal that was a blue music note.

I stood outside the curtain and waited.

'Okay first up we have, Matt from Pallet town in the Kanto region against Blue from Lilly town in the Lil region.' Marian said and I walked out and saw Matt come from the other side.

'Five minutes on the clock and go!' Marian said when we got to the battle field.

'Okay Litwick Let's go!' Matt said and his Litwick appeared in smoke.

'Litwick?' I thought. 'But why?'

I shook my head and took Vaporeon's pokeball in my right hand and put my arm down low while my left hand was in the air.

My arm's switched as I twirled and threw Vapoeron's Pokeball in the air.

'Vaporeon, the stage is yours and it's time for you to shine again!' I said and Vaporeon appeared in a furry of blue music notes.

'Okay Litwick use Ember!' Matt ordered.

'Litwick!' Litwick said and lauched the ember.

'Hydro Pump.' I ordered and the attack went through the ember and hit Litwick.

Litwick fell backwards in a daze as Litwick is weak against water.

'Litwick use Firespin!' Matt ordered and Litwick went out of the daze and used the attack.

'Water Pulse!'

Vaporeon twirled around the Water Pulse flew away from Vaporeon in a spin, through the Fire spin and hit Litwick.

'Lit, Litwick.' Litwick had fainted.

'No Litwick!' Matt yelled and ran over to Litwick.

'Blue Wins!' Marian said.

I went over to Vaporeon and patted her head and together we went up to Matt and I smiled.

'Great battle Matt!' I said and held my hand out.

He looked at me with a stern expression.

'Why would you care?!' He hissed at me.

I bent down and looked at Litwick before pulling a potion out of her pocket and spraying it on Litwick.

'There, get Litwick some sleep and he should be fine!' I said and smiled at Matt.

'Hey thanks!' He said.

I shrugged.

'I had to do that all the time while I travelled.' I said and picked Litwick up. 'Here.'

I handed Litwick over.

The Crowd cheered.

Together Matt and I walked off the stage.

'Hey Blue?' He asked.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Could you give me a few pointers?'

'Sure!' I said. 'Come on!'

Matt ran after me and we went outside.

'Okay Lit-' Matt started.

'Let Litwick rest Matt.' I reminded him.

'Yes Blue.' He said.

'Okay Absol, Beartic and Umbreon come on out!' Matt said and an Absol, Beartic and Umbreon appeared.

I looked down on them and smiled.

I walked up to the Umbreon. Umbreon looked away nersously.

'Umbreon is shy isn't she?' I asked.

'I don't know what you mean.' Matt said.

I crouched down and petted Umbreon on the head softly. Umbreon turned to me and licked my cheek.

'Come here Matt.' I said.

He walked over and stood next to me. Umbreon looked at him for a second and then looked away.

'Has she always acted that way?' I asked.

'Yes she has.' Matt replied.

I looked down on my watch and I gasped.

'Look the finals are about to start I'll talk to you later?'I asked.

'Yeah bye!' He said.

'Meet me here after the contest!' I yelled and ran off.

I ran through the corridor and to the battlefield.

'Okay it's time for the finals.' Marian said. 'It's Katie from Hearthome city in Sinnoh against Blue from Lilly town in the Lil region!'

I walked through the Curtin and Katie did the same on the other side. We stopped at our places on the battle field.

'Five mintues on the clock GO!' Marian called.

Luckly I had already put the ball capsule and seal on Leafeon's pokeball.

'Pikachu let's go!' Katie called and a flash of lighting came and Pikachu appeared.

'Pika!' Pikachu called.

'Leafeon.' I said and put my left arm out, holding Leafeon's pokeball. 'The stage is yours and it's time for you to shine once more!'

I twirled around and threw Leafeon's pokeball in the air. It twirled around above my head and a large blue flame came out of the pokeball. Then Leafeon came out of pokeball in the middle of the flame.

'Leaf!' Leafeon yelled.

'Pikachu use Thunder!' Katie ordered.

'Leafeon use Energy Ball!' I called.

'Pika!' Pikachu said. 'Chu!'

Suddenly a yellow bolt of lightning came from Pikachu's tail and over to Leafeon.

'Leafeon Energy Ball!' I ordered.

'Leafeon!' Leafeon called, twirled around and launched the Energy ball.

The energy ball went through the Thunder and it turned A Yellowie colour.

'Quickly dodge Pikachu!' Katie called.

'Pika!' Pikachu dodged the energy ball and the attack disappeared.

'Ok Leafeon use Magical leaf into Leafblade!' I called.

Leafeon shook her head and purple leaves came out of the leaf on her head and went forward towards Pikachu.

'Leafeon!' Leafeon called and ran forward, the leaf on Leafeon's head extended and hit the Magical leaf.

The Magical leaf went fast and hit Pikachu.

'Pika!' Pikachu yelled and fell backwards.

'Pikachu!' Katie yelled.

Pikachu got up and zaps came from Pikachu's cheeks.

'Pikachu now use Iron Tail!' Katie called.

Pikachu's tail turned to Iron and Pikachu ran towards Leafeon.

'Leafeon use Leaf Blade!' I ordered.

The Leaf on her head lit up and she ran toward Pikachu. Pikachu's tail and the Leaf on Leafeon's head met and the two pokemon jumped backwards.

'Leafeon quick Solar Beam!' I called.

The Leaf on Leafeon's head lit up again and after a few moments Leafeon launched Solar Beam at Pikachu.

'Pikachu Quick attack to Dodge!' Katie called.

Pikachu tried to dodge but didn't quite make it in time.

'Pika!' Pikachu yelled and went backwards.

Smoke covered the field. I then heard and 'Ding' and I looked up at the board.

'Time's up!' Marian called.

When the smoke cleared the board had Katie and I on screen.

'And the winner is..' Marian started. 'Blue from Lil town!'

My eyes widened and I ran over to Leafeon.

'Leafeon we won!' I said and hugged Leafeon.

'Leaf!' Leafeon said and licked my cheek.

I smiled and got up. I saw that Katie was over by Pikachu. I walked over to Katie and Pikachu with Leafeon and smiled.

'Good battle Katie.' I said and held out my hand.

Katie turned to me and smiled.

'Thanks.' She said and held out her hand.

We shook hands and then I helped her up.

Pikachu got up and high fived Leafeon.

I turned around and saw the Crowd was cheering.

Katie and I left the battle field and went back to the trainer's room.

I then went back to the battle field with Leafeon to get my ribbon.

'Congrautes Blue, we hear this is your first ribbon here.' Mr Contesta said.

'Yes it is.' I said.

'We can't wait to see more from you.' Nurse Joy said.

Mr. Sukzio handed me a Blue ribbon with a black jewel in the middle.

I twirled around, winked and held up the ribbon.

'Awesome, I won the Jubilife City Ribbon!' I said and held it up and smiled.

I left the stage and went outside and saw Matt.

'Hey Matt!' I said.

'Hey-' He was cut off by my Xtransceiver.

'Sorry.' I said and accepted the call. 'Hello?'

Bella, Drew and Gary appeared on screen.

'Congrates Blue!' Bella said.

'We saw the whole contest!' Gary said.

'Leafeon was awesome!' Drew said and smiled.

'Um...' Matt said and smiled awkwardly.

'Who was that?' Drew asked.

'Oh remember Matt from the contest?' I asked.

'Yeah what about him?' Gary asked.

'He asked me to give him some pointers about contests.' I replied.

'So I will tell Sky he was nothing to worry about.' Bella said and left the call.

'Look I have to go bye!' I said and hung up. 'Sorry about that.'

'Don't worry!' Matt said.

I looked down at Absol, Beartic and Umbreon.

'Hmm...' I said.

I walked over to Absol and started stroking his head.

'Absol.' Absol said and smiled.

His fur felt rough and uncared for.

'What do you feed your pokemon?' I asked.

'Pokemon food.' He replied.

I got some pokemon food out of my bag and gave it to Absol. I then took out the pokemon brush and gave it to Matt.

'Brush his fur.' I told him and walked over to Beartic.

'Okay.' He said, walked over to Absol and started brushing Absol's fur.

'Softly.' I told him and patted Beartic.

'Bear!' Beartic said.

Beartic showed me his paw. It had a thorn in it.

'Matt.' I called and he came over holding the brush.

'Yeah?' He asked.

I pointed to the thorn and he stepped foward, giving me the brush and gently pulled the thorn out.

I turned around and saw Absol asleep.

Finally Matt and I went over to Umbreon.

'Hmm let's try something.' I said and got out a pokeball.

I threw it in the air and Leafeon appeared.

'Leafeon!' She said and smiled.

Umbreon went over to her and smiled.

'Umbreon!' He said.

'Leaf, Leaf, Leafeon!' Leafeon said to him.

'Um, Um, Umbreon.' Umbreon continued.

Soon I had to leave, I returned Leafeon, said goodbye to Matt and went back to the pokemon centre.

I walked in and went over to Nurse Joy.

'Hello Blue what can I do for you?' She asked.

'Can you look after my pokemon for me?' I asked.

'Of course.' She said and smiled.

I took out my pokeball's and gave them to her.

'Oh and do you know where the next contest is?' I asked.

'Oh Floaroma of course!' Nurse Joy said.

'Thanks, I'll pick up my pokemon in the morning is that okay?' I asked.

'Of course, Goodnight.' She said.

I went up the stair that were next to the counter and entered my room.

I was too tired to care if anyone saw my ears. I changed, took off my hat and lied down in my be. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke in the morning around 7:00am. I got up, and saw that Katie was still sleeping. I went to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. I put on my hat before grabbing my bag and leaving. I headed downstairs and over to Nurse Joy.

'Good Morning.' She greeted as I walked over.

'Hello Nurse Joy, may I have my pokemon please?'

'Yes of Course!' She got my pokemon and gave them to me.

'Thanks.' I said.

'Where is the next contest by the way?'

'Oh it's in Floaroma toen.' She answered.

'Thanks.' I said and walked over to the cafeteria.

I got some coffee and some pancakes and sat down at a table near the entrance.

I ate my breakfast and headed out of the centre.

I went to the park first.

'Okay everyone come on out!' I called and all my pokemon appeared.

'Okay so I think most of you know but yesterday we won the Jubilife contest.' I said and pulled out the ribbon.

'Gal!' Gallade said and stood proudly.

'Leaf!' Leafeon called and licked a forepaw.

'Vaporeon!' Vaporeon said and twirled around.

'Dragonair!' Dragonair said and smiled.

'Togikiss!' Togikiss said.

'Vulpix!' Vulpix said and stared at the ribbon.

I took out of my bag and small blue bag and smiled.

'Leaf? 'Leafeon asked.

I nodded and opened the small bag. It contained poffins.

'Gallade!' Gallade yelled and looked at me.

I threw up five poffins and everyone eat theirs. I then crouched next to Vulpix and gave her, hers.

'Vul!' Vulpix said.

I feed my pokemon and then returned them. Expect Leafeon.

'Come on!' I said and together we ran out of the park and into the streets of Jubilife.

We ran out of Jubilife city going towards Floaroma town.

* * *

Dreamcloud: Well that's it I'll start on the next chapter soon. BYZ!


End file.
